The coming Of Night
by 03InMemoryOfSaydee07
Summary: After losing his mind due to his powers at the cell games, tragedy strikes Gohan's family. Now after seven years of abuse, Gohan has a chance to regain everything he lost. rated 4 mentions of rape and abuse. Was on mediaminer. I do not own DBZ or Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"T.J! Time to go!" yelled Sarah. T.J., a.k., sighed. He really did not want to go. He hated moving from each orphanage without knowing what to expect.

This time was different though. His social worker, Sarah Robinson, had decided to move Gohan to another state. He hasn't left Colorado since he became an orphan 7 years ago. He decided to go with it.'Maybe my bad luck will just stay here' he thought hopefully. 'Nah, Kami likes to torture me too much'

When Gohan finally got in the car, Sarah told him not to worry. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Nobody in Forks will dare to lay a hand on you. Especially since you are going to be living with the chief of police, Charlie Swan." Gohan simply nodded. Sarah frowned and reminded Gohan to be polite and actually attempt to talk to Charlie. "I know you're a mute, but I still say it's just becuase you can use it to keep from having to actually converse with others." Gohan smirked and mouthed the words "maybe". Sarah laughed.

The drive to the airport was quiet. Sarah was thinking about the reason she had asked Charlie to take him.

~FLASHBACK~

T.J. was running a dangerously high temp, although he insisted he was feeling as fine as was expected with a broken leg and arm.

When the fever never went down, Sarah was positive she knew what was up with him. The fever, coupled with the facts that he was incredibly nervous and all his injuries healed faster than humanely possible, were all the signs she needed. She

immediately called Billy Black, who was the only person who could possibly help the poor kid. The only person she still kept in contact with, anyway. He said that because of his disability, he couldn't take the boy. But he had a friend that could. "They could use the protection" he'd said.

Not a lot was known about T.J.. Not even his real name. T.J. was what they called him, and she suspected that he hated it.

It was not the name his parents gave him. But his mom was dead, killed herself in the bathtub 6 years ago. Poor 11 year old T.J. had found the body. It said in his file that when they finally found him, he was clutching his screaming infant brother to

him, his eyes blank. His father wasn't anywhere to be found.

He wasn't very suprised. Most orphans don't know who their parents are. He was surprised, however, at the extensive amount of abuse the boy had suffered. Sarah had sent him T.J.'s file to make sure that Charlie would be able to take care of him. "Who the hell checked these so called foster parents out?!" Billy had demanded. "Nobody", responded Sarah "he wasn't my case. His old social worker was fired because she let him get abused so many times. But you do know this means that I will be giving a thorough background investigation on your friend, right?" "Yeah I know. But before you talk to him, let me see if he'll even think about adopting the poor kid."

~END FLASHBACK~

And that was it. He talked to Charlie, she did a background check, and the next thing they knew, they were on their way.

The only problem was the fact that shortly after this, a woman named Bulma Briefs came looking for T.J. claiming to be a concerned friend of the family. She said that hers was the family that had adopted the younger brother, and they were interested in reuniting the two. "I've been looking for him for so long, but I always asked for him by name. I think he may have changed it." She showed Sarah a picture of an 11-year-old boy. He wasn't smiling: instead, he was just sort of glaring at the camera.

He was in the middle of cooking something, his hands full holding a mixing bowl and a whisk. She recognized the look. It was T.J. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she take her to him, even though he was sleeping? Or pretend she had never seen him?

Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated, and brought her straight to the sleeping teen. But she had just got him another home, and he had a good reason for actually going to this one. So she made up her mind. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize him."

Mrs. Briefs had looked so disappointed that she almost told her the truth. Almost.

So here they were, boarding the plane. They would be flying for about 3 hours, and then they would be meeting Charlie up close and personal. She was excited. They had been trying so hard to find a good home for T.J., and it looked like they had finally succeeded. At least, she hoped so. It was still too early to tell.

When they sat down in their seats, they talked for a while. Or rather, Sarah talked and T.J. signed his thoughts and opinions.

"So T.J., what grade level do you think you'll be in?" asked Sarah. T.J. held up ten fingers, then two more. "Twelfth?" he pointed his thumb towards the ceiling and made a going up motion. "College?" Sarah questioned. T.J. nodded and grinned.

"What makes you think you are so smart?" He just gave her this look. "Oh right, I forgot you teenagers know everything." He nodded, with this huge smile on his face. "Well, kid, you've got 2 and a half hours to rest. I suggest you grab what sleep you can before we get there." T.J. nodded and rolled over.

He only pretended to nap. While he lay there, he thought about the last few years of his life.

He couldn't remember the end of the cell games. The young sayian had blacked out when the power from the ascended super sayian level became too much. He hadn't been near death, even though that might have been preferable. No, he lost control of his mind and body, attacking everybody, including his friends and people he had considered family. Someone, (he wasn't sure who) knocked him out and he awoke 2 weeks later in Capsule Corp.

A sudden burst of turbulence caused Gohan to lose track of what he was thinking. He looked out the window and could have sworn he saw an orange blur streak by, but then decided that it was just wishful thinking.

He decided to take a nap before they touched down. As he snuggled into his pillow, he thought he saw the same blur streak by, but then darkness over took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_**He was in a dark room, chained to a damp wall. He could hardly see and he couldn't move his right leg. But he was OK as long as he was alone. Starvation would be preferable compared to what will happen when HE comes.**_

_**Suddenly, footsteps were heard overhead. Gohan, with the sudden ability to see in the dark as though he were a cat, knew it was HIM, the monster that was the man who had adopted him.**_

_**The door opened and Gohan realized that he was back in that dreaded basement. Through the bright light there was a silhouette, as though an angel had come to rescue him. But he knew it was no angel, no this was a demon. The man stomped his way down the stairs and then the short distance to where Gohan was chained to the wall.**_

"_**So," he sneered, "you think you're real tough, don't ya? Well guess what? You're NOT!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT THAT WILL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING!!!"**_

_**He punched Gohan in the stomach so hard, that Gohan threw up all over the man's shoe. The man yelled in outrage and punched Gohan in the mouth, effectively breaking his jaw. Then he unchained Gohan and told him to run. The starved teen went faster than what should have been humanly possible with his right leg broke. But he scrambled up the stairs .He knew that if he made it to the attic he'd be OK. He made it all the way to the first bedroom before HE caught him. HE grabbed Gohan's foot, causing him to fall on his face, and smack his already broken jaw on the floor. Stars exploded behind his eyes, but he fought unconsciousness, struggling to free himself. He could feel himself being pulled back into the basement, screaming in his mind, `NO NO NO NO NO NO! Don't let him do it again, please Kami don't let him-`**_

Gohan felt someone shake him awake.

"T.J., we're landing, put your seatbelt on."

Sarah had been watching T.J. sleep, concerned that he might freak out on the plane. Having a panicking teen while this high up would not be a good thing. Especially with one as strong as T.J.

She had been thinking about an incident they had had earlier. She had told Gohan that he would no longer need any of his medications. He had accepted that after she'd talked to him for a few minutes. But when she had tried to throw away an odd looking bottle, he'd thrown such a fit, she'd thought he was going to break something. She remembered the bottle had said Capsule Corp., and she had thought `**Capsule Corp doesn't** **have a hand in the pharmaceutical business, do they?**' She had attempted calling them to inquire about it, but nobody had picked up. By then, she had assumed that since THE Bulma Briefs knew the family, it probably was just something for a disorder like ADHD or something. He certainly seemed to have all the symptoms, but they were all covered up by depression. In the end, she decided to let him have them IF and only IF he eased himself off of them. He gave her his word, and that was it.

Now she watched him stir and put on his seatbelt. `**I hope you can make it through this kid, I really do.**'

When the plane touched down and they got their things together, Sarah and Gohan made there way to the parking lot where they noticed a man in a police uniform. Sarah made her way over to him and exchanged a few words and a handshake. She then called Gohan over to them and introduced him.

"This is T.J. T.J, this is Charlie, your new foster parent."

"How are ya?" asked Charlie kindly. Gohan simply smiled and gave a thumbs up. Then he motioned back to Charlie in a way that made its meaning clear: "And you?"

Charlie shrugged and said "I'm alright. We should go back to my house. Let me grab your things." He picked up Gohan's bags, and carried them to his car. He put them in the back of his cruiser. "Unfortunately, I only have this cruiser, so someone will have to sit in the back." Sarah volunteered, and so Gohan sat up front with Charlie. He was extremely uncomfortable, but he knew that Sarah would get her way, and he didn't want to start out on the wrong foot with Charlie, so he bit the bullet. The drive there was pretty quiet, at least, until they got half way there. "I bought you a truck," Charlie announced suddenly. Gohan turned around to look at him, eyes wide. "I bought my daughter one awhile back, and didn't think it'd be fair that I bought her one and not you. Besides, with her boyfriend (there was a bit of anger when he said that, but it was obvious that he'd tried to hide that) she's never home, so you would never get to use it."

Gohan looked curious, and Sarah was sure she knew why. "Tell us about your daughter" she said. Gohan looked relieved, so she knew she was right.

"Bella? She's a great kid, but a little confused on who she should date. There's this guy she's dating, his name is Edward Cullen. He left her last year, and she was like a zombie. I did everything I could to get her back, but nothing worked. Finally my friend Billy brought Jacob over and she started going over there to his house to (as I found out later, to my disapproval) fix two motorbikes. The more she hung out with him, the healthier she became…"

Gohan was interested in what he was saying, but now, he was starting to vent. He decided to let the man get it out of his system. But apparently, Edward had come, since she was still dating him. He got the feeling that Charlie preferred Jacob, and from the way he described Edward, no wonder. However, he knew that if a person does one thing wrong, the way people look at them can be permanently altered.

He signed to Sarah that he wanted to get off the subject before he found out too much of Bella's personal life.

Sarah smartly switched subjects to something most men preferred to talk about. "What kind of truck did you get T.J.?" "Huh? Oh! I got him a black Ford F150. Your truck is newer than Bella's, but she likes her old truck, and refuses to get a new one, even though I offered to buy one for her. It's got leather seats, a CD player, a back seat, and it goes up to 200mph. I hope you like it. I'll buy gas for you for 3 months, that should give you plenty of time to settle in and find a job, right?"

Gohan nodded his head and signed that 3 months is fine.

"Well, it looks like we are here."

Gohan took a deep breath and got out of the car.


	3. AN

Hey its been awhile…I have not been updating becuz of the stooped work computer…it decided to be queer and stopped working. But its now fixed. And unfortunately, my flash drive that had ch is missing, so I either have to search 4 different houses for it, plus my school, or I can rewrite the chapter…I think im gonna rewrite it…yea. So justhang and chill, I will get it up, and also, review please…I am just interested in how well I write.

May you have a metal day,

**03InMemoryOfSaydee07**

**Aka Pyro**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK , like I said, I've had to rewrite the whole freakin chapter…Ugh can't believe I've lost my flashdrive…newayz, here's chapter 3, and please review, or send me an email or something!!! I like to hear your output! **

Ch. 3

As Gohan stepped out into the rain, he looked around. The house was nice; it had two stories, and a large oak tree out front. It also had a rather large forest to the left of the house. 'Well, now I know where I will be spending the majority my time…' Gohan thought.

Charlie, no doubt noticing his quick inspection of the area, spoke " Well T.J., unfortunately, despite how large my house looks from the outside, it's really quite small, and as I wasn't even expecting you until last week, I haven't had time to make you a proper bedroom. I hope you don't mind, but I fixed the basement up for you." Gohan smiled and gave a thumbs up. Charlie grinned back and said "Well, how about I show you the inside of your new home?" Gohan nodded and followed Charlie inside. Sarah followed as well, but made sure that she was at a distance to observe, but not directly interfere unless she thought it was needed.

Charlie unlocked the door with a set of keys that were separate from his cruiser keys. As soon as he pulled the key out of the door, he gave them to Gohan. "Those are your house key, truck key, gas tank, and truck bed key. You do know how to drive don't you?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Gohan smiled and nodded. Charlie seemed relieved .

"Ah, home sweet home! Ok, how 'bout I show you the upstairs first?" Gohan nodded. Charlie led them upstairs and pointed to the only door on the left room. "That's the bathroom. This door closest to us on the right is Bella's room. And the door on the end is my room. If you ever need anything, let me or Bella know, we will be happy to help. Alright, back downstairs." He led them back downstairs and said " this is the living room, and through here is the kitchen." He led them through the kitchen, and then showed them back under the stairs.

There was a door there, and at first glance, you couldn't even tell that it was there. You had to actually know what you were looking for to even find the opening. "And this, " he opened the door, "is your room!" He flicked the light and showed them a set of stairs that went down. They all walked down the stairs and saw a room that was quite large. There was a water bed in one corner, and a set of weights in another. In the middle of the floor was a large pile of boxes. And in another corner was a large dresser with a mirror. There were shelves on two of the walls, and two more doors under the stairs. Charlie walked to the boxes in the middle of the room and said "These are some things I dug up and thought you might like, mainly just old posters and car models and things like that. I haven't had a chance to buy you any new clothes, but here in a minute I will give you about five hundred dollars to buy some new clothes and anything else you may want. I enrolled you into high school, you start next week, so you may need to get some books and other school supplies…" he trailed off when he realized that T.J. wasn't listening anymore.

He was looking around the room in awe. No foster parent had ever done this much for him. He was curious as to what was in the two doors so he walked over to them and after making sure it was ok with Charlie, opened them. One of them was simply a closet. It was about medium size, and was bare. He had heard Charlie say that he was going to give him some money for clothes, so he wasn't to concerned about that. He made a mental note to pay him back when he got a job. In the other door, he was surprised to find a bathroom. It was very small, and only a half bath, just the toilet and a sink. Gohan smiled, he was very happy he had a bathroom In here, it meant that he didn't have to leave his room very often. Then he remembered what Charlie had said about school. He had never attended a real school, merely home school his whole life…Oh well, he'll cross that bridge when he came to it. (**AN: I know that most abused people would be freaking out about this, but I've always thought that Gohan was a bit of a worrywart before, so I figured that he would have totally change his outlook, and be really calm, almost apathetic. Kinda like he said fuck it, it can't be worse than what I've already been through…)**

Sarah and Charlie were watching him carefully, and having a conversation. "I will be coming every three months to see how he is doing. I would come more often, but I can't really afford the trip" Sarah told Charlie. "That's fine, I was thinking that you would be coming every week until I remembered that you are from." Charlie replied. "He seems to be doing extremely well so far, you've actually gotten him to like you in under a day." Sarah remarked. "I just know how to talk to kids". He looked at T.J. and said "T.J. we're going to go to Port Angeles and have a night out. We'll also go and buy you some new clothes and things while we are there. You can drive us there in your truck, if you like." Gohan looked at him and nodded.

Sarah looked at T.J., and walked up to him. He looked at her curiously with really sad eyes, almost as though he knew what she was going to say. "T.J., I have to go now, but I will be back in three months. Behave for Charlie, ok?" He looked at her, smiled and nodded. Sarah felt like this was good sign, because T.J. used to look scared whenever somebody came and talked to him. She waved bye and then turned and went up the stairs, to call a ride presumably. Charlie looked at T.J., smiled, and followed Sarah up the stairs.

When he got to her, he spoke quietly "Do you need a ride?" She looked at him and said "I was just going to walk to La Push and visit an old friend of mine." "You can't walk that far in this weather!" Charlie exclaimed. As soon as he spoke thunder rolled and lightening flashed, as though to give testament to his words. "I'll give you a ride, just let me tell T.J." He turned and walked down the stairs and saw T.J. going through the boxes. "Hey T.J., I'm going to give Sarah a ride, do you mind waiting here?" T.J. looked up at him and shook his no and smiled before going through the boxes again.

Charlie returned the smile and walked back up the stairs. "He's willing to wait here, are you ready to go?" "Well, I guess so, if you don't mind" Sarah said. "I don't mind at all" replied Charlie. They walked to the front door together. Charlie turned around, as though he had forgotten something , and yelled "Oh and T.J., Bella will be here around five, so don't be alarmed if someone comes and you don't recognize them!" At that, Charlie and Sarah walked out into the rain.

**Okay, well that was quick…maybe I should write longer chapters???? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Two chapters for the price of one! Aren't I awesome??? I don't know…only a few people have read my story, so I guess not, but I still want to get it all done, for the very few people who have read some of it and liked what they saw. Newayz, please review, I don't even care if you flame me, so long as its about my writing style, as I am attempting to better my style. Just don't flame the idea…**

Ch. 4

Gohan listened as they left, and then he went back upstairs and looked around. He was a bit thirsty, so he made himself a glass of water. He leaned against the counter sipping his water as he thought about what Charlie said as he left.

'I wonder what Bella is like? Charlie did mention that she had a boyfriend, so will he be coming in with her? I hope not…it's going to be awkward enough meeting one new person without have someone that I already know next to me…but I can deal with it if he does come…I hope' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. He jumped slightly and thought 'what the HELL was that?!' Before he could look, he heard voices coming closer to the door "-ward, I want to go see Jacob, he's hurting because of me!" a second voice sounded, closer than the first one "Bella, I can't just throw you to the wolves! They are dangerous, you saw Emily's face! That's what happens when they lose their tempers, and I will not have you injured by some _DOG_!" Gohan gathered from the voices and what they were saying that the first voice was Bella, and the second voice was Edward. "Hang on Bella, please!" "No Edward, this is my house! If one of the pack is here, I want to see them!" the front door opened and in came a pale girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a boy who looked as though he could be America's next top model. At the same instant that they walked in, the most sickeningly sweet scent hit Gohan's nose, it burned, it was so sweet. His eyes started to water, but he ignored it, not wanting to be rude. The most peculiar thing, though, was the instinct to attack Edward that suddenly ripped through him. He stayed relaxed, however, as he did not know this boy and had no reason to attack him.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed Bella and shoved her behind him and _snarled _at Gohan. He was surprised at that, and he hurriedly put his hands up in front of him to show he meant no harm. "Who are you?!" Edward snarled at Gohan. He wasn't sure how to answer that with out talking out loud. So he did the only thing he could do. He shook his head and frowned a little. Edward growled again and was about to say something when Gohan mimed writing something. Edward looked confused for just a second before asking, "What are you, mute?" Gohan nodded. He looked taken aback for a split second before he grabbed Bell and took her upstairs. At first Gohan was confused, but then Edward and Bella came back with a pen and spiral. Gohan smiled and took them from Edward and flipped the notebook open to a clean sheet. Edward looked wary and again asked "Who are you?" but he was more curious than angry, unlike earlier. Gohan quickly wrote

(**AN: When Gohan writes things, it will be bold Italics) **

_**T.J.**_

"Why are you in my girlfriends house?"

_**Didn't Charlie tell you? **_Gohan was confused. He thought that once he had established who he was, everything would be okay. But apparently, neither one of them knew he was.

"Tell us what? He's not trying to hook us up, is he? Sorry but I'm happy with Edward, no matter what my dad thinks!" That was obviously Bella.

_**NO NO NO NO NO! You got it wrong…Charlie adopted me. He said that he thought you always wanted a sibling and he said that he always wanted more kids. I thought for sure he would have told you…**_

Bella and Edward looked shocked for a second. Then they snapped out of it. "No way! I don't believe you, my dad would have told me!" Bella exclaimed.

_**Call him.**_

Once again they looked shocked, but then Bella said, "Fine. I will. Edward, hand me the phone please." Edward silently handed her the phone, never taking his eyes off of the newly identified T.J..

Gohan, meanwhile thought that he felt a familiar poking in his mind, as though someone was trying to view inside his head…he pushed back on it, and then he imagined a brick wall around his mind, with no weak spots. As he was doing this, he watched Edward's face and noticed that his eyes widened just tiny bit. He knew now that Edward could read minds, and for the sake of the Dragon Balls, knew that he could never allow his mind to go unguarded around this man. So he focused on Edwards ki for a moment, memorized, and made sure that his shield was up whenever he felt this particular energy signature.

"-nd he says that you adopted him…you did?...why didn't you…he was in the kitchen…just about had a heart attack…yeah, I will…when?...can Edward…why not?...but…please?...fine…yea of course I will…his?...you did?...why not …I guess not…I _guess _not…where?...what time…ok…ok…love you two…ok…bye" Bella hung up the phone, turned around, and saw T.J. and Edward watching each other. T.J. looked curious, and Edward still looked wary. "Well, Charlie confirms it. Sorry I was so rude, I just thought he would have mentioned it to me. Anyway, he said to get ready and to bring that spiral and pen with you, we will be leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, still not taking his eyes off of T.J.. "My dad says that we are going to have a family night out in Port Angeles, and we are taking the truck that Charlie bought T.J.. He also said that you can't go, Edward." Bella told him. "Oh, well that's fine, I had to go home and eat dinner with my family tonight anyways." Edward finally broke eye contact with T.J. and walked over to Bella. "Walk with me?" She nodded and they walked out the door. Gohan turned and walked back into his room then went up to the dresser mirror. He used the water in the sink to try and tame his hair, but as always it continued to look as though he just rolled out of bed. The spikes all over his head refused to lay flat, and the lone bang that curled in front of his eyes would not brush back. He gave up, sighed, and walked into the living room. He looked outside and saw Bella and Edward talking, both looking worried. She probably knew that he was a mind reader and he told her that T.J. blocked him out.

After a kiss goodbye (**gag**), Edward hopped in a shiny Volvo ("**stupid, shiny Volvo owner" who else loves this quote?**)and sped off. Bella walked into the house and looked at T.J. "So," she began "you're the reason my, I mean _our_" she smiled "dad was cleaning out the basement, huh?"

**AN: wow, it took me a whole day to write this!!! That's really sad. I hope its good. Newayz, I will get up more after some feedback from my friend, she's been reading this and nagging at me to write more…ugh, I don't see her until…Wednesday? Yeah Wednesday…I might have more up before then, we'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. AN 2

**Wazzup?! Ok, I know people are like, damn, not another AN, but alas, I'm afraid that 'tis necessary. I have been asked how Gohan could be abused by a normal human right after the cell games, and I feel as though I should explain. There was a part when I said that Gohan lost control of himself after the call games, and there was another part when I mentioned some pills with capsule corps on the label. In my story, Bulma gave him those pills to suppress his ki, so he wouldn't lose himself to his power. Unfortunately, this makes him as weak as a normal human, he can't eat as much, and his ki cannot be sensed. Sucks to be him, huh? **

**An MoonSpirit, I didn't answer Question #3 or #5.**

**#3, no, someone came to the house asking to use the phone, his car broke down (I will get to that later)**

**#5, nope, this was all completely out of his control, he's just kinda fate's (or mine, as the author) plaything.**

**And for ****PyrothTenka's question, I haven't decided yet. Right now, I'm leaning towards the first blur being Goten, and the second being Krillin…but I'm not sure yet…**

**And now, for a poll!!!! How many people want**

**Videl to not be in here at all?**

**Videl to be here, but only as a friend?**

**Videl to be Gohan's "Soul mate"**

**Videl and Gohan to be enemies**

**Videl to have been with Gohan in another place and was beaten to death**

**I really need to know, and unfortunately, my school is going on a block spree, so FFN may be blocked…therefore, email me your opinions!!!! My email address is **

**I promise I won't spam anyone, I just need opinions because I'm kinda at a lose as to how to proceed when it comes to the point when I can insert Videl…**

**Wishing you a Metal Day, **

**03InMemoryOfSaydee07**


	7. Chapter 5

**OK, now because I looked back on previous chapters, I realized that switching from T.J. to Gohan is getting confusing, so I will call him Gohan from this point forward, except when people are talking to/about him, or when someone is thinking about him. Also, I noticed that I never described how he looks! So I will describe him here. Gohan has short hair, but it spikes up just like it does in the series. He has a scar shaped like a large X on his face. It starts right above his eyebrows, goes over his eyes, the bridge of his nose, and stops right under his eyes. He's tall, about Emmett's height, and is built like him. He is currently wearing Black jeans, black boots, and a black skeleton hoodie with a white shirt on underneath it.**

**And I won't be able to see my friend who wants me to finish my story until Thursday, as our jobs and school schedule conflicts with down time…SO I said "screw it! I wanna write more now!!! "And so here we are! Enjoy. Review!**

Ch. 5

While waiting for Charlie to return form taking Sarah to La Push, Bella and Gohan talked. In other words, Bella talked and Gohan wrote down his responses and questions. Gohan, who had been rather curios about the conversation that Edward and Bella had been having before they realized that he was in the house, asked what they had meant by "pack", "Dog", and "they are dangerous". She looked nervous for a second, but then she laughed I off, saying that they were talking about a bunch of dogs that Bella had become fond of at the local animal shelter. Gohan didn't believe a word of it, and he suspected that she knew that. He let the subject drop, however, as he could hear Charlie's cruiser pull up.

Bella stood up and walked to the door to greet her dad, when she heard gunshots. She went behind the couch and lay on the floor, just like her dad had drilled into her when she was little. She looked up to tell Gohan to come and lay next to her, when she heard a loud growl erupt from his mouth. He was shaking. She was certain that at any second he would explode into a mass of fur, like she had seen Jacob do on several occasions. But instead of becoming the massive wolf she was expecting, he cut another growl off, forced himself to relax, and breathed. Then he walked right by her (she could feel the heat rolling off him, as though he had just coming out of boiling hot bath) and walked directly to the front door. He paused, and turned around. He walked towards Bella and sat on the floor in front of her, like he was some kind of guard dog.

After what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes, Charlie came in, his gun drawn. He told Bella and Gohan to "stay here", and then he walked around to the kitchen, his revolver pointed in front of him. He looked out the back door before sliding his gun back into the holster and walked back over to the two teens on the floor, who had stayed silent during his inspection. Gohan was the first to rise, and as he did so, Charlie was suddenly struck by how _tall _he was. When he finally stood at his full height, he was at least six foot six. He then looked at Bella and saw her clumsily climb to her feet. Charlie was then struck by how _graceful_ Gohan was. But then, he mused, anyone could seem graceful when Bella was around. He realized that Bella was talking to him, and had to ask her to repeat what she said. " I _said_, what were you shooting at?" "Oh!" exclaimed Charlie. "You remembered those giant wolves you were telling me about?" Bella fearfully nodded. "There was a huge black one coming up to the house. That thing was as big as a bear!" He shook his head, and said "I was worried that it would try and get inside, so I fired a couple of rounds after it. I didn't hit it, but I wasn't too concerned with killing it; I just didn't want him coming in and going after you two. Anyways, don't worry about it, we're going to go and have a good time in Port Angeles tonight, and we are going to get you some new clothes and supplies T.J." Gohan frowned, as though he was thinking something through, and after a minute, gave a small nod. Then he grabbed his spiral and pen and wrote three words.

_**Call me Gohan.**_

An hour later, Bella was in the backseat of her new foster brother's truck while he drove down the road to Port Angeles. He seemed to enjoy driving, as though it relaxed him. Bella pondered the boy behind the wheel. She thought about Edward's reaction to him…

_Flashback_

_**They were on their way to Bella's house, so she could make dinner for Charlie. They were a block away when Edward called her and said to pull over. He got out and blurred right into the truck. He didn't even look wet, despite the fact that it was raining cats and dogs outside.**_

"_**Bella, stay here while I go to your house." **_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**Because…there's a **_**mutt**_** in the house."**_

"_**A **_**mutt**_**? You mean Jake?!"**_

"_**No, this scent is different…I'm trying to read their thoughts, but…"**_

"_**But what?"**_

"_**I don't know. It's hard to explain. But its kind of like yours, only instead of not being able to hear it at all, it's…interrupted."**_

"_**Interrupted?"**_

"_**That's the only way to describe it. His thoughts are interrupted by, I don't know, it sounds like…water?"**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**it's too had to explain."**_

"_**Well, I still want to go in. If it is one of the pack, I can tell them to give Jake a message for me."**_

"_**Bella, please just stay here, and let me go in and handle this."**_

"_**NO Edward, I want to go in, and I want to see who it is. I know most of the pack anyways, and you don't."**_

"_**That's precisely why I don't want you to go in there. You know MOST of them, but not this one…he's new…he doesn't even smell like the surrounding area."**_

"…_**Edward?"**_

"_**Yes, Bella?"**_

"_**Get in your car. I'm going."**_

"_**But-"**_

_**Bella revved the engine, and the next thing she knew, Edward was starting his car. She smiled at him as she drove by, and noticed that he was glaring at her. She sighed, and then quickly pulled out behind him. About a minute later, she pulled into the driveway and revved the engine one last time. Then, before she could even unbuckle her seatbelt, she felt Edward next to her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground next to him, and he was looking at her with a serious look on his face. **_

"_**Bella-"**_

End Flashback

Bella was pulled out of her memories as they pulled into a restaurant. But not just any restaurant, no it had to be the one that Edward took her to…

As Gohan got out of the truck, he looked around the restaurant in awe. He'd never been to a restaurant like this before. When he was with his real family, they'd eat too much, and they hadn't been able to afford it. And as for when he was other foster parents, well, let's just say that Gohan wasn't eating much those days. __

"Ready to go in?" Charlie asked. Gohan nodded and they walked into the restaurant. They were seated in a booth in a back corner. The waitress came by and asked what they would like to drink. Charlie ordered a beer, Bella ordered a coke, and Gohan, looking nervous and unsure as to what he was supposed to do, glanced at Charlie. Charlie nodded and told Gohan not to worry about it, he could order anything he wanted. So Gohan wrote down _**Pepsi**_ on his spiral. The waitress gave him a funny look before smiling and walking off to get their drinks.

Charlie smiled at Gohan and gave him the five hundred that he had promised earlier. When we are done here, we'll go to the mall and get your things. If you have any money left, we can buy you some things to decorate your room with, or we can get you something to play some music on…maybe you can even get a video game! Gohan looked at him and gave an excited smile as he thought about what he would like…He thought that maybe he would get an mp3 player and some supplies to use when he was absorbed in his new hobby(**AN:** **should Gohan be artistic or musically gifted? If he's good at music, then he will play the guitar**).

Just then the waitress brought their drinks. Gohan noticed that she was staring at his scar. He hated it when people did that. But as usual, instead of confronting her about it, he ignored it. They all ordered, and when their meals arrived, Gohan ate his food thinking wistfully of when Bella and Charlie would fall asleep so that he could go and hunt in the woods behind the house( **As a werewolf, he would eat more than he ordered, but he didn't want to run up a huge bill and leave Charlie to pay for it all**).

After Charlie paid the bill, they went and got back in Gohan's truck. He offered to let Bella drive, but she didn't want to, and Charlie had a beer in the restaurant, so Gohan was once again driving. Charlie told him how to get to the mall, and when they got there, Bella separated from them and went to look at books.

Gohan and Charlie went to a few stores. Charlie let Gohan choose where to go to, and the first place that Gohan went to was Hot Topic. Gohan was walking around, looking at clothes, when something caught his eye. It was a pair of Tripp Pants that were white with black straps and chains that looped around the front. He instantly snagged the biggest pair they had and went to try them on. Lucky him, they fit. So then he went and grabbed some more but was black with red, blue, green, and grey straps. Then he looked at shirts. He grabbed a black Sublime shirt, a Godsmack shirt, a Disturbed shirt, and a shirt that said Yo_ _re _n _d_ot. Would you like to buy a vowel? Then he went and bought a Godsmack wallet that had a silver alien-looking head poking out of it. The wallet had a chain, which is something that he wanted. When he turned around, he noticed that Charlie was outside. He decided that he had gotten enough clothes from this store, so he went to check out. The total came up to about $393. He paid, and then he left to find Charlie. Charlie, who had been sitting at a bench outside, saw Gohan looking for him, so he waved and then walked towards him. Gohan smiled and then looked around as though to say where next? Charlie then led him to Kohl's, and Gohan picked out some Black boots and some sneakers. Then he grabbed a jacket and walked over to the hoodies. Gohan sifted through them before he grabbed one that said Rolling Stones, One that Had the Tony Hawk symbol, and one that said Nirvana. Than he went and paid for everything. The total came up to about $82, because Charlie had a Kohl's card. After that, they went to Wal-Mart (**AN: I know that Wal-Mart is not in the mall, but pretend!!**) Here he bought some more black jeans, and a shirt with a dragon on it, a shirt with flames on it, and a shirt with a skull on it. The he went and asked for a haircut. Charlie agreed, and Gohan went and got a ceasar haircut. He also bought a package of disposable raisers and some shaving cream. He also bought some Shampoo and conditioner, body wash, tooth brush. Tooth paste, mouth wash, and deodorant. When he check out, the total was $28. He then followed Charlie out of the store. Charlie decided to also go ahead and buy Gohan some school supplies, even though he'd said they were gonna wait until next week. He sent Gohan ahead to pick up Bella and told him that they should wait in the truck.

So Gohan went and got her and they put all of Gohan's bags in the truck bed after raising the protective hard top. When they got in the truck, Bella said, "Hey, Gohan. I feel bad that we got off on the wrong foot earlier, so I bought you something. "She reached into her bag and pulled out a TooL hat. She gave it to him, and Gohan grinned at her before pulling out the book The Great Gatsby. He grabbed his spiral and pen and wrote

_**I heard that you liked the classics.**_

Bella laughed and exclaimed "I've been looking for this book! Where'd you find it?!"

_**It was in the magazine rack, an the lady at Wal-Mart gave me the wrong change, so I had enough to get it for you.**_

Gohan grabbed the hat that Bella gave him, ripped off the tag, and put it on.

She looked at him and said, "Wow, you look smooth."

Gohan quirked an eyebrow, and Bella busted out laughing. Gohan just grinned and shook his head. Gohan then turned on the CD player, and the song Me, You, And My Medication by Boys Like Girls started playing. Gohan grinned and started nodding his head to the music. Bella joined him and by the time Charlie joined them, Gohan was playing the air guitar and mouthing the words, and Bella was head banging and playing the air drums. Charlie looked dumbstruck at first, and then he started laughing his ass off. Gohan and Bella just kept on playing, but now Gohan had his nose in the air and his body turned away. Charlie laughed even harder, and soon Bella joined in. Charlie was still chortling when he put his bags in the backseat and he sat behind Bella. They were calming down when Gohan pulled out of the mall. Charlie asked if Gohan remembered the way, and Gohan nodded his head. So Charlie sat back and just listened to the music and enjoyed the ride. The song Thunder had just started and he heard someone singing along. He looked up and saw Bella singing and looking out the window.

Today is a winding road it's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
(I tried)

I tried to read between the lines  
(I tried to look in your eyes)  
I want a simple explanation  
(For what I'm feeling inside)  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know  
(I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think I'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road, it's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your voice (this is getting colder)  
Was the soundtrack of my summer (and the summer's over)  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain (well today's a winding road)  
Oh baby bring (today I'm on my own)  
On the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Charlie wondered what she was thinking about, but then he realized that she was probably thinking of her _boyfriend__**.**_

Bella was indeed thinking of her boyfriend, but she was also thinking about her sun, and how it seemed as though she might have a new sun to revolve around…Gohan brought a smile to her face just as easily as Jacob did…but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him to cause that scar.

Gohan was thinking of the first time he changed into his wolf form…

Flashback

_**It was dark, and he and the other boys were lying in the attack, shivering, as they heard HIM yelling. HE was having his friends over that night, but as long as they were quiet, HE wouldn't punish them. Gohan was sitting there, thinking about how different he'd been lately. He'd had a sudden growth spurt, and his injuries healed a lot quicker than they used to. The other boys were jealous, but Gohan wished he didn't have this strange gift. It only made HIM think he was going to easy on Gohan. HE hit harder every time his injuries healed. Gohan was also, as the other boys put it "as hot as flames", and he was pretty sure they were not talking about his looks. He froze when he heard that MONSTER that called himself a foster parent call him down. **_

"_**Get down here, you worthless freak!"**_

_**That was his name here. Freak. '**__**How ironic**__**' he thought '**__**he rapes little boys, but I'M the freak**__**'**_

"_**FREAK!!"**_

_**Gohan got up slowly and walked down the stairs. He was really in no hurry to get a beating for something he couldn't possibly have done. **_

"_**YOU TOLD YOUR TEACHER ABOUT ME, DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!" See? He didn't even go to school!!**_

_**HE started to beat on Gohan, torturing him, and laughing at him, taunting him. Gohan didn't care though. He'd stopped caring about himself years ago. But apparently, HE had noticed that. So he did something that made Gohan so infuriated, that it triggered a rage he thought he'd buried on a battle field six years ago. He brought out a little girl, about eight years old, and slapped her. Gohan growled at him. That growl was the first sound to leave his mouth since his mother killed herself…But Gohan didn't think about that. His eyes were still on HIM and the girl. He smirked, as though he got just what he wanted. He told his friends to hold down "the freak" so he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked from behind. **_

_**HE looked at the little girl and started laughing. "You're going to enjoy this sweetheart. Just think, I'm going to be the very first person to fuck you!" The little girl started crying and begging to go home to her mommy. "Oh I can't let you leave yet. The funs about to start!" He then pushed the little girl down and off her pants. He then reached down and started undoing his pants, but stopped when he realized something. It was quiet behind him…there should have been laughter at the pain the little girl was about to endure. He turned around, expecting them all to have passed out from the amount of liquor they had consumed, but instead of seeing four passed out men on the floor, he came face to face with an enormous black monster, with an x-shaped patch of grey fur on his muzzle, just…like…"OH MY GOD!! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!! I BEG YOU!! I'LL LEAVE HER ALONE! I SWEAR!" The giant wolf snarled, and darted forward. Gohan dragged the man down into the basement, and kicked the door shut with his black paw. Not a sound escaped the sound proof room, and about five minutes later, Gohan clime back out in his human body, covered in blood. He went upstairs, got dressed, and called the cops, while he held the little girl with his non broken arm, and kept his broken leg out straight.**_

End Flashback

'They never did find him' Gohan thought, as he pulled up in front of his house. 'Oh, well, they'd never suspect me. No human could have done that'

As he got out of the truck, he smiled and grabbed his bags. He followed Bella and Charlie into the house, and put his things away in his room. He then grabbed the underwear, night clothes, and bath items that he just bought, and went upstairs. He showered, and was just about to go to bed when Charlie came into his room. He smiled at Gohan and handed him a small bag, then turned and left. Gohan, curious as to what Charlie could have given him, looked in the bag on pulled out an eight gig creative zen mp3 player. Gohan's mouth dropped open. These were very good mp3 players, and he'd been eyeballing it when they had passed radio shack in the mall. Charlie must have seen that and bought it for him. He was about to walk upstairs and insist that he take it back when Charlie yelled "It would really hurt my feelings if you tried giving that back to me!" Gohan smiled, and shook his head. He then put the mp3 player down on the dresser and went to bed.


End file.
